Shattered Memories
by QuakQuak
Summary: One-shot. Life with Fred Weasley through the eyes of the girl who loved him with all her heart. FW/OC


_Shattered Memories_

_by QuakQuak_

I sat on my old desk, determined this time to fill the new-bought notebook I had in front of me. For the umpteenth time I swore I wouldn't leave my tiny bedroom until I was done with the story. The publisher needed a new suggestion for tomorrow, but inspiration doesn't came at call. But I had no excuses. I searched deep inside my mind, for something, for the idea that would make me start and don't stop. It had happened several times in the past, it could happen now, just try...try... Come ON, MEGAN!!!  
_  
The little girl stood at the King's Cross station. She was dwarfed by the immensely huge amount of luggage on the trolley she held in front of her. An enormous trank and a couple of bags for her extra stuff, and a black cat strolling among them. She had no idea where to go, what she was supposed to do. Let's see, she had the ticket..._

Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 and 3/4

_It said with black ink_._ Great, and, um, where exactly was that? She looked up in front of her and saw a plain sign with the number **9**. Good start, now, **9 and 3/4** must have been...**10**?!_

_"What's going on in here?" she muttered to herself. "There is no Platform 9 and 3/4, that's only 9 and 10." she stared with worry and the numbers. There must have been some mistake. But whatever that mistake was, she had no time. The train left at 11 o'clock, it was now 10:50. If she didn't hurry, she'd miss it. Her eyes began to weep, even though she was constantly trying to prevent this from happening. She would frequently be seen ready to cry in such situations. Her parents weren't there, but even if they did, it was unlikely that they would know any better. Oh, dear, what now?_

__

"Hurry, Fred, George! We're hardly on time!" she heard a frustrated female voice from the crowd. "The driver of Hogwarts Express won't wait for you!"

_"Hogwarts Express? Please, please make it be..." she silently begged and pushed the trolley forward._

_She saw a middle-aged woman, followed by...four (!) red-haired boys, all carrying trunks like hers._

_"Where is your brother? George!" she looked around._

_"I'm George." said the youngest boy._

_"Ok, Fred!" her face was a bit sweaty and, still seardching for her son, she began giving orders to the others._

_"Charlie, Bill, Percy, you will show George, I'll go looking for Fred. For Merlin's sake, it's almost time to leave!"_

_"Hey." she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw the boy that stood in front of her a moment ago, that was...still standing there? Her eyes flew from one to another, trying to tell the difference between them._

_"Twins." she concluded._

_"U hu. I'm Fred, Fred Weasley. Are you...?" he pointed at the trunk with Hogwarts' emblem on it._

_"Yeah. Megan Grace." she smiled._

_"Nice to meet you, Megan-"_

_"FRED WEASLEY!" a furious Mrs Weasley yelled._

_"My mum, sorry. See you, Megan." he smirked and walked away._

_"Fred?" he turned "Um, where...exactly...um...?" she stammered._

_"Oh, yes, come here." he acted as if he remembered something._

_Megan stepped closer to the Weasleys._

_"Hi, sweetie! Can't you find the Platform?" Mrs weasley asked and Fred breathed a sigh of relief, for Megan seemed to have saved him for another speech from his mother._

_"Yes, actually..."_

_"You shall go through the wall, right there. Don't worry, you'll feel nothing." she said cheerfully._

_"The...Okaaay..."_

*flash*_  
_

_"Is it empty?" a voice asked from the corridor.  
_

_The door of the compartment opened and a red-haired stuck his head through it.  
_

_"So? Fred?" the impatient voice asked again.  
_

_"Well, um..."  
_

_Megan opened her eyes, realising she was not alone. She looked up to see the boy from the station.  
_

_"Hi."  
_

_"Hi, can we sit here?" he asked with a smile. "George and I." he pointed outside.  
_

_"Yeah, sure." she nodded to the seats opposite her.  
_

_"C'mon, Georgie." he pulled his brother in.  
_

_Once they were settled, Fred made the intoductions.  
_

_"George, that's Megan Grace, Meg, my brother George."  
_

_"Hello." she grinned to the twin.  
_

_The journey to Hogwarts was wonderful. The three of them discussed about every random thing that came on their minds and had a great time telling jokes, which the twins were specialists at, __the truth is.  
_

_By the time they arrived at the school, Megan had become best friends with the Weasley twins._

*FLASH*__

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat cried and Megan smiled. She had no idea if this was good or bad, but she headed for the Gryffindor table with a smirk on her lips. Soon she was joined by Fred and George, and then the Sorting ceremony ended.

_"I'm not surprised." said Fred. "Our entire family has been in Gryffindor." his filled fork went straight into his mouth, and he had another mouthful in before you could say 'cumin'.  
_

_"So, Gryffindor is, we could say, a good house to be sorted into?"  
_

_"The best!" George assured. "Though evryone thinks that for _their_ house..."  
_

_"Dumbledore was in Gryffindor..." Fred said.  
_

_...  
_

_"Night, Meg!"  
_

_"Night, guys."she said, still laughing at the jopkes they had told her.  
_

_"This year will rock!" she thought as she fell asleep in her huge bed with the curtains...._

*FLASH*__

"Hurry, George, Filch's coming!" Megan hissed, looking at the Map.

_"Done. Let's go!" Fred said and popped out of the closet.  
_

_"Grace! Weasleys!"  
_

_"Too late...", Megan thought.  
_

_Filch caught them when going up the stairs to the seventh floor.  
_

_"Here you are, little insolent-"  
_

_"What is going on here, Mr Filch?" someone interrupted from behind. The three second-years looked over to see..."Oh, no, not him!" Megan begged vainly.  
_

_"Professor Snape, these students were out of bed and were doing something but I don't know what, some mischief, I'm sure." Filch said in one breath, looking extremely proud and pleased with himself for finally getting his hands on the trio.  
_

_"My office." he just said and rapidly turned to go, with his black cloak flowing around his ankles. Filch had a triumphant smile on his scarred face. Finally!  
_

_The three followed in silence.  
_

_"Now, we are in BIG trouble." Megan whispered to the twins.  
_

_...  
_

_"Detention! 300 lines each: 'I will stop struting around the castle after curfew and will never again play pranks.' " McGonagall said. Snape had called her in his office as the students were all in her house.  
_

_"If you allow me, Minerva, a physical punishment-"  
_

_"I did not ask your opinion, Severus." the professor said, her lips a thin line.  
_

_Megan saw Fred chuckling silently. Oh, yeah, they had done something bad, but McGonagall now seemed more angry about Snape who had interfered than about their mischief-which they hadn't yet learnt what exactly it was, no harm done!  
_

_...  
_

_"Finished!" Megan cried and put the long piece of parchment in her bag.  
_

_"Not fair! I have 100 lines more!" Fred sighed.  
_

_"Then hurry up!" she smirked "You can still make it to the Quidditch field before it gets too dark!"_

*FLASH*__

"Will you, please, shut it, Fred? I really don't care about what you think!" Megan cried with immense fury at the 14-year-old before her.

_"You're dating McCormick!" he shouted back in shock. "Jonathan McCormick! No, I won't shut up! Meg, this guy-"  
_

_"Stop it! I'm bored of you telling me what to do! It's my life, my own! Just...leave me alone!" she looked away, she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. Why did he want to ruin her life?  
_

_"Meg, he's not good enough for you! Have you seen him with the other Ravenclaws? He-"  
_

_For one more time he was cut off by her.  
_

_"Fred, shut it, ok? You are making me think you're jealous! It's ridiculous!"  
_

_"Jealous? Me? Please, think a little before you speak such words." however he had slightly blushed. Thankfully, Megan didn't notice, or she thought it was from fury.  
_

_"You're such a jackass, Fred Weasley! Why don't you go drown yourself in the Black Lake? Best for all of us!"  
_

_She vanished in the girl's dormitory, leaving the boy with his ire, for it was all he had now._

*FLASH*__

"I'm sorry, Meg, I'm so sorry." Fred apologised.

_He got hold of her cloak and turned her around. She looked at him and nodded, accepting his apology, which was very uncommon of her.  
_

_"You all right?" he asked concerned. All she did was nod again. She took a step away from him.  
_

_"Are you still mad? Please, I'm sorry..." he tried.  
_

_"It's not you, Fred. Jonathan dumped me." she said quietly and stared at the wall.  
_

_"Oh, Meg, that's...terrible. I'll-"  
_

_"No, it's perfect. In fact, I broke up with him. You were right, don't apologise. He's a jerk."  
_

_Fred hugged her and she didn't pull away.  
_

_"You're my best friend, Fred. Thanks...for everything." she whispered in his ear.  
_

_He didn't answer. Words were needless.  
_

_"So, that means you forgive me?" he asked, still holding her.  
_

_"Nop." he looked at her terrified as she continued "Because there's nothing to forgive." He must have been very relieved, Megan could see it.  
_

_"Friends, then? Friends forever?" he grinned.  
_

_"Forever and a day." she completed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing as she did so, and leaving immediately.  
_

_"Bloody hell..." she heard him murmur.  
_

_"I'm a fucking idiot!" she thought that night on her bed. "Falling for Fred Weasley? Absolutely unthought-of!"  
_

*FLASH*____

"Fred fancies you, Meg." said George insensibly.

_"Excuse me?!" they both screamed at once. Fortunately, the Commom Room was empty, or they would have been really humiliated.  
_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Fred asked with seeming slackness  
_

_"Are you drunk or something?" Megan mocked.  
_

_"You can see him when he looks at you. He's like he's treading on air with that dreaming cheesy smile on his face-"  
_

_"Ok, I've heard enough! Now if you don't want me to turn my insides out, stop and let me study." she leaned on the table somewhat too hastily.  
_

_Fred looked at his brother with a look you're-so-fucking-dead but did not speak. And it looked like all had ended there.  
_

*FLASH*____

"I love you." he confessed finally after endless stammers.

_"Fred, you realise what you just said right? I mean, it's not a misunderstanding or a cruel joke?" Megan tried to keep her cool.  
_

_"No, I was being serious, more than ever. I like you. And it's ok if you don't, I just-"  
_

_But he never finished as he fell a pair of girlie soft lips on his and startled kissed back his ex-only-friend. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and felt hers in his hair n the back of his head. She __was actually kissing him, Megan came to realisation. She was kissing Fred Weasley, the man she loved for an entire life, now, at last...  
_

_They pulled away for a second to stare into each other's eyes and the girl couldn't resist to his brown charming ones. She pulled him into another kiss, deeper and more passionate.  
_

_"Will you, um, be my girlfriend, Meg?" he asked then.  
_

_"I shall think about it!" she teased and smiled cherrily._

*FLASH*

_"I miss you, Fred." she whispered tearfully. Her raven black hair had grown much and were sort of tangled from the lack of sleep and care, her whole body and mind were in a pretty bad state, actually. She couldn't help it.  
_

_"George, get out of here! I want to be alone! Just leave!" she yelled to the figure behind her.  
_

_"What have I done, Meg?" George asked from the back door of the house.  
_

_She turned with a weak smirk on her face.  
_

_"You're twins." she said, her voice barely above a whisper "That's what you've done."  
_

_George didn't speak. It hurt him, too, it pained him so much. To lose his twin brother, his buddy in every prank he had ever played on others.  
_

_But Meg had lost the love of her life, and he was very worried about how she was going to get through it.  
_

_"Will you ever understand, Freddie, life is Not a joke. There are peope who need you, why, why did you leave me? We will never be happy together now. I wanted a family with you, why did you leave me? You could well be laughing right now, and in fact, I would be laughing as well if I were you. Watching from wherever you are, wondering what my limits are. How far I could go because of grief and despair. I had lost my heart...I loved you, I still do, don't you get it?..."  
_

_She was sitting there, by his grave, every night, crying and talking to her dead love, to someone who would never return.  
_

The notebook was pushed away from me. It was there again. I had gone too far. I had always thought I could prevent this from happening. For years I had managed it. I wasn't visiting his grave. I wasn't thinking of him. And here it was now, all the memories, clear as glass, in times I had no desire of recalling them. Why now? Hadn't I been tortured enough? Fred ought to have left my thoughts by now. It had been four years. Four fucking years and I couldn't have it any more. I wanted to die. I cried myself to sleep later that night. I couldn't stand it, I simply couldn't. Was it so wrong, crying over a dead friend's body? But there was no fallen body here. It was just me, with my misfortune and my shattered memories of my once lover.

* * *

_Review, perhaps?_

_QuakQuak :)_


End file.
